The Truth About You
by Takeo213
Summary: Tsunade sends Naruto and Tenten on a mission to deliver weapons to the waterfall but intentionally has something else planned..... NaruTen
1. Memories

**Chapter one- lost in memory**

_The rain beated down on Naruto as he stood wipeing the unlimited tears from his eyes. The villagers walked by himas if he didn't exist until a girl ran into him knocking him down. The girl fell down too. They stared at each other for a minute, Naruto still having tears run down his face._

_" What's wrong...?" The girl asked. Naruto brushed away his tears in shock but looked away staring into the distance. The girl smiled then wiped his last ramaining tear away. Naruto turned around, felling a little angry but at the same time happy._

_" What do you care...?" He said looking at the ground hugging his legs. The girl giggled. " What's so fuuny..." Naruto asked peeking up from his knees._

_" Your a fox..." He giggled a little harder. Naruto stood up and growled. He was about to run away as the girl stopped laughing and went quiet._

_" Get lost..." Naruto said holding back his tears. The girl stood up then stared. Naruto turned round then growled making the girl a little scared._

_" What'd ...I do?" She hesitated. Naruto just stared back._

_" That's not fuuny..." He sobbed. The girl started to build tears in her eyes. " Why are you even talking to me!!" He gave up and allowed the tears to drown his vision. _

_The rain got heavier. The girl looked ap then at Naruto relising he hadn't a jacket or jumper, just a t-shirt that looked dirty. She looked at him then smiled._

_" Hey, want to be friends?" She asked raising her hands onto her waist. Naruto wiped his tears again then frowned. No one had asked him that, in fact no one had actually spoke to him without hitting him,abusing him or yelling something at him. " What's your name...?"_

_" Na-" He was cut off at the sudden appearance of a man in a dark brown coat._

_" Get away from him girl!!" The man said running up and grabbing her. Naruto jerked back, sliping into a puddle. Everyone stared and pointed until the man left with the girl in a grabbing postion. She looked back at Naruto then waved bye to him while a slight tear slid down her face._

_Everyone left leaving Naruto in the rain. He got up wiping away the remainder of his tears until he saw something on the ground. He bent over to pick it up. He picked up a silver necklace with the japanese signs for freind then thinking back thought that girl might have dropped it. He held onto it thinking he could see his half friend again so placing it in his pocket ran back to his empty apartment with a faint smile._

" uh..ugh...huh..." Naruto woke up to the slight leak of water falling onto his face awaken him of his sleep. He immedaiety got out of bed and got dressed into his usal orange trousers and black t-shirt then looking around found his jumper. He tied it around his waist then immediatly ran downstairs, grabbed his newly purchased frog wallet then ran for the door.

" Hey Naruto, where headed in such a hurry?" Asked Kiba running along side a rushing Naruto.

"I want to make it to Ichiraku before I head to Tsunade Obaa-chan for a mission..." he said grinning before avoiding a lamp post in the street. Kiba smirked then jumpped away onto the roof tops then disappeared. " That guys really gets to me..." He sighed.

When he finally reached his favorite ramen shop he walked in with the biggest grin he ever had.

" ahh Naruto..." The old man in charge said greeting his freind and best customer.

" Ohio Old man! " He said sitting down on his usal seat. He raided his pockets in attempt to find his wallet until he yanked it out. He handed over the ryo he needed before noticing he was missing something. He looked around for a minute before looking underneath the stood. He picked up the dropped object then placed it around his neck. It was the necklace he found when he was young. just as he was about to zip up his jacket the old man came over noticing it instantly.

" didn't know you were into the jewelery and stuff... you becoming hipper these days Naruto?" He asked giving a faint chuckle towards Naruto. He grabbed his chopsticks and smiled intently.

" thanks old man these look great!!" He said just before shoving them down his throat as fast as he could.

After eating his favorite ramen Naruto quickly ran towards his favorite training area. When he finally reached his training ground he huffed a while trying to catch his breathe then summoned a clone to strengthen his rasengan.

After three hours he was on the ground exhausted and sore. He looked around seeing the damage he caused with his new favorite technique. The trees were lined with holes or deep indents due to successes and failures of his move.

" I'd be better if I had someone to actually to train with..."

As soon as his energy came back he headed back to the village to ask Tsunade if she had any missions lined up for him

Tenten woke up to falling out her bed onto the floor landing on anything except something soft.

" ow ow ow ow" She repeated while getting up. She landed on her kunai's, scroll's, sandal's and her last night supper plate. She got up while checking for any damage due to the kunai's but she sighed in releif before picking them all up and putting them. She then immedialty got dressed and went to the general store for something to eat in quickness.

Once she arrived at the store she got ready to eat sushi and sat on a public bench to eat it. Once she finished she disposed of her rubbish then headed off to do some training in her favorite training area. The area was surrounded with straw like targets in the shape of dummy's and withdrawing a scroll from her side holster and spun around summon upon a hundred kunai's and star's.

After spinning around for ten minutes and threwing individual tools Tenten checked her tergets. She just huffed for air after seeing them all hit the bullseyes. She then got up and headed towards the hokage's office to receive a mission.

" Hey Obaa-chan!! Have you received any S-rank missions for me? " Naruto asked placing his hands on his head smiling.

" why yes i do... here" Tsunade handed Naruto a mission breif paper. Naruto started to get hyped up before hitting the ground in disappointment.

" This is a C-rank mission Obaa-chan, you must be blind..." Tsunade slammed her hand on Naruto's head at that second. " ow ow ow " She walked towards the window then smiled at Naruto.

" Well this is all I have right now... besides you have a female companion this time..." Naruto looked at her confused.

" a female?" he smiled. ' it might be Sakura-chan' he smiled after thinking this just as Tenten entered the room.

" Ah Tenten your just in time for your mission..." Tenten looked confused. Naruto shot round to look at Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama... what mission ?" Tenten asked.

" Ask Naruto over there... I already gave him the breif..."

" What!!!" Naruto yelled. " she's the female you aksed!?" Tsunade smiled.

" why not? you two have the least mission records, besides this will be a chance for you two to get along... anyway you can befriend anyone right Naruto?" Naruto's head hung as Tenten sighed. She quickly grabbed the breif from Naruto then read it aloud:

**Rank: C**

**Client: -**

**Ninja: Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten, ---------**

**mission:**

**In breif, someone from the hidden waterfall village has asked to receive some weapons for there training. Since there last attack there weapon supply has been rapidly decreased. The ninja above are to deliver these tools to the waterfall village within the three day time limit.**

" That is the mission you two have been assigned. This is for you two since I haven't recalled you being on a mission togther for a long time too. Well good luck!"Tsunade said smiling and shooing them of with her hand. Naruto grunted at her as Tenten just simply nodded.

After meeting up at the gate after an hour of the mission breif they headed out on there not-so-exciting mission making Naruto less motivated as he usally was.


	2. What's that?

**Chapter two- What is that?**

The sun was starting to set as the horizon started to glow red and orange. Tenten stopped dropping her bag on the ground then sat down. Naruto turned and frowned. He walked back to sit down too before unpacking his cupped ramen from his backpack.

" Hey Tenten, is there any water near by?" He asked looking around.

" I heard a river flowing a bit ago... it must be that way" She said pointing towards a path leading through trees. Naruto grabbed his miniture camp pot from his pack then ran towards the path.

" ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen " He started to sing 'ramen' along to the tune of HarukaKanata out of just not knowing the words. Tenten unpacked her sleeping bag and lay staring at the nearly night sky.

When Naruto reached the river he began to fill his pot until he saw the moon shining. He decided to do some training so focusing his chakira to his feet then walked along the surface of the water while removing his jumper and t-shirt. He aslo removed his forehead protecter and sat them on a rock that stuck out the river. He took of his necklace then smiled, placing it in his jacket pocket.

" okay here goes..." He began to lift his leg then tried a few kicks then jumped onto the other leg and kicked a few more times." This is harder than I thought..." He said while sinking into the water inch by inch. He had to focus his chakira into one foot while the other was on the air then quickly change the flow when he raises his other leg. He tried this for five minutes then went onto punches. He then tried to combine them into a combo after falling in the water a couple of times.

* * *

Tenten yawned while sitting up. She noticed Naruto hadn't came back yet and it's already been half an hour so she decided to go look. She saw light foot prints from him so followed them before seeing a dark figure on the water. She moved a bit closer while hiding herself in the trees. The moon shone on the river reflecting back onto the figure on the water. Tenten watched amazed as the figure moved fast and steady while maintaining to stay above the water until he turned and the light hit his face. 

" Naruto..." Tenten nearly fell out the tree after losing her balance. She quickly jumped down and ra back to camp. Naruto looked up at the tree where she was swearing he heard someone gasp. He then grabbed his stuff and headed back.

Once they were both back at camp Tenten pretended to be asleep as Naruto placed the pot on an already lit fire. He looked at Tenten then at his sleeping bag.

" Did Tenten put that out for me...?" He whispered to himself. He shrugged before making his ramen then going to sleep. Tenten then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they headed off while making sure the delivery was secure. 

" Hey Naruto, what took you so long to get that water last night?" Tenten asked trying not indicate she was watching him from the trees.

" um... I was ... I fell asleep looking at the sky " He said rubbing his head. Tenten tried to hold back a blush by thinking about Neji. " huh, Tenten are you okay?" Naruto tapping her shoulder.

" I'm Fine!!" She yelled making Naruto jerk back. " I was daydreaming that's all ..." She tried to think about Neji on the water instead.

" Are you thinking about me?" Naruto asked grining before being hit on the head with Tenten's fist.

" No Way!!" She yelled just as Naruto popped into her head. ' damn it... Get out my Head Baka!!' She yelled at herself. They bagan to walk a little more until Tenten tripped while her daze. Naruto turned and grabbed her before she fell.

" Are you okay Tenten?" He asked before being pushed away by Tenten.

" I'm fine but..." She turned and saw a small hole. ' damn hole... you meant that...' she thought before turning to walk on.

After about an hour without talking Naruto finally broke out. " I wonder why Obaa-chan sent just us two on this mission and not anyone else?" He said directing it at noone really.

" You are stupid. She told us that we have a short mission record and that we needed to raise our mission account remember?" Naruto looked confused.

" I know what she said but it's not like we're the only ones with little mission records... I mean there's worse ones right "

" You've got a point but..." She sighed then hit him agian. " She's the Hokage, she know's better so stop dissing her judgement !!" She calmed down a bit after seeing the clear sky above her. ' He has a point though... why just us...?" She shook her head and ran ahead making Naruto follow behind.

* * *

Night had seemed to work it's way in un-noticed as Naruto and Tenten stopped to set up again. 

" Hey. Tenten... why don't we go fishing this time..." Tenten head shot round to Naruto's request.

" fishing?" Naruto nodded.

" I saw a lake back abit and figured there should be fish in it. It will give us time to get to know each other aswell so ..." Tenten lowered her head.

" no thanks... i'm tired and want to get some rest... you should go though " She said giving off a smile. Naruto frowned then ran off.

* * *

Tenten lay staring at the sky admiring the now starry night until the image of Naruto training on the water came to mind. 

" I wonder if he'll be training tonight again...NO!!" She shook her head as hard as she could trying to forget but nothing worked." I goota see him again..." She stood up and ran towards the river hopeing to see Naruto trainong on the river again.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the river while taking out four kunai. He sat down and took off his sandals and jumper then summoned a shadow clone then dove in the water. 

" I'll scare them and you catch them when they jump up, okay " He said to his clone who smiled with confidence. He then dove under the water.

Once they caught a few fish the clone dissapeared and Naruto climbed out. " That was refreshing " He said whiling kicking his feet in the river. He stood up and took of his shirt and trousers leaving his green shorts dry until he dove back in the water and swam around a little. He felt calm and free until fish started started to bite him.

" Hey that hurts! damn fish!" He yelled whileing using his chakira to get above the water. " god damn fish " He went to take a step towards the shore until a faint giggle was heard. He lost focus and fell under again while trying to hide until the giggling stopped. He swam to the shore then grabbed his clothes while running back to the camp.

" oh man... someone saw me..." He began to slow down after relising something was missing... the necklace!

* * *

sorry it took so long but I wasn't sure what to do but I'll work on the third as soon as possible so keep reveiwing. 


	3. Friends

**Chapter 3- Friends since I saw you, but I don't know your name...**

Tenten began to head back feeling embarrassed she giggled and gave herself away but she smiled into herself.

" I can't beleive he wears green shorts " She began to sigh until something sparkled up ahead. " what's that?" She began to run towards it until she saw Naruto upahead waving his hand at her. She looked at the object that gave the sparkle until she relised what it was. Naruto stopped infront of her gasping for air. She just stared at the friendship necklace she found before looking at Naruto would looked confused.

They both headed towards the river again while talking about there past meeting.

" I can't beleive I never figured it out sooner..." Naruto said trying a smile.

" I still can't believe you had this all that time " Tenten said looking up.

" Well I didn't think I would be aloud to return it so..."

" I'm sorry... I didn't know why they treated you like that... and to be honest I still don't know" Tenten said looking ahead at the river.

" well I... I mean, it's okay I have people to look out for me now " Naruto said trying harder for a smile. Tenten ran ahead, Naruto chased after her wondering what she was doing.

" Hey since we're here let's go for a swim." Tenten said smiling.

" eh... fine since I'm wet anyway right Tenten?" Tenten blushed before unbuttoning her top. Naruto's mouth dropped as Tenten took it off revealing the top part of a blue bikini. She then took her bottoms revealing the bottom part her suit then dove in the water head first.

" I thought you were coming in!" She yelled to Naruto snapping him out a shocked state. He dropped his belongings and dove in after her. Tenten decided to jump on Naruto's back then messed his hair before he threw her off. Naruto then grabbed her waist and threw her up, she felt like hittin him but held herself back before smiling then throwing a few rocks at him from the shore line.

After about fifteen minutes Naruto decided to try something, training with Tenten.

" Hey Tenten want to spar with me?" He said grinning.

" What, you want your but kicked?" She replied, meaning yes.

" fine but there's one condition though, taijutsu only " Naruto ruled. Tenten frowned. " I want some training not sudden death " She laughed. Naruto looked serious before laughing too.

They stood facing each other Naruto summoned four shadow clones, so Tenten got ready to defend herself. Two clones jumped above her so she spun onto her hands and kicked them just as two more ran at her. She immediatly kicked her legs up throwing herself over them then kicked while still airborne making them all dissapear into a cloud of smoke.

" Is that all you've got?" She laughed. Naruto smirked then ran at her himself. She imbraced herself then blocked his punch until she noticed his leg coming towards her. She lifted her arm to block it then cartwheeled to his side kicking him in the stomach then chest. Naruto ran at her again once he recovered then swung a five punch combo. Tenten managed to dodge until she tripped over a clone behind her. She landed on her back and Naruto jumped into a kick. Tenten closed her eyes but when she opened them Naruto over looked her with his hand out.

" Heh heh, that was fun... considering your a weapon expert..." He smiled helping her up until Tenten kicked him knocking him against a tree.

" That's for tripping me up, baka "She said walking away. Naruto just stared then grinned.

They began to head back as rain started to fall. Naruto placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder then ran ahead. Tenten tutted then ran after him.

Once morning came they set out again as they were close to the waterfall until about five minutes later when they relised something wasn't right.

" Hey Naruto is that tree the same as the one back there?" Tenten asked looking at a cut up looking tree.

" Yeah and i'm sure that rock look familiar too..." They relised what was happening. " This must be a genjutsu " Naruto said turning to Tenten. " can you dispell it?"

" I'll try but..." Tenten formed the release seal. " Kai " The forest began to go blurry before changing to normal. " That was close..." She said sighing in releif. They ran ahead while checking the back of tools then thinking about ran away instead of fighting.

" If there after the weapons then we have to escape. If we make a mistake and lose them then the waterfall won't have any weapons to protect themselves " Naruto said securing the bag on his back. Tenten nodded.

" Hey Naruto I've got an idea "She stopped while taking her bag off. " Give me that bag and i'll switch the items over. If they do catch us then they'll go for your bag. If we switch the items then if they get it they'll only get our food supply and we'll still have the weapons. We're almost there anyway so we can stock back up " Naruto smiled.

" Glad I thought of it " They started the switch the contents o the bags. " Okay so i'll take the food and you take the tools. be careful Tenten, if they find out we made a switch then they'll come after you with hesitating " They nodded in agreement of this plan then started to run ahead.

Once the waterfall came into sight Tenten's eyes lit up.

" This is the hidden waterfall...?" Naruto smiled grabbing Tenten's wrist then led her to the entrance.

" In order to enter you have to go behind the waterfall then dive into a crater like hole. I'll show you " He guided her through the path leading under the waterfall then showed her hole to dive into before diving in himself. She followed immediatly after him.

Once they surfaced the leader greeted them with the villagers.

" Shibuki!" Naruto yelled whilst getting out the water.

" Naruto-kun " Shibuki said walking over to him. Tenten climbed out then stood next to Naruto with a friendly smile on her face. " I'm glad to see your well "

" Ohio, I'm Tenten " Tenten said putting her hand out. Shibuki put his out shaking it in friendship.

" Since your here why don't you stay a while " Shibuki asked looking at Naruto.

" I'm gonna look around a while and get some supplies okay" Tenten said running off. Naruto just waved.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I had some problems, anyway be sure to comment on it. Plz be honest and tell me if it's lacking or getting better. Chapter 4 being worked on ASAP 


	4. The waterfall surprise

**Chapter four-The surprise in the waterfall**

Naruto started to walk towards Shibuki's home.

" Hey Naruto, I can't thank you enough for what happened. since your staying while I'll have a room set up for you... it's already late and there will be a lot of theives around " Shibuki said guiding Naruto through his village.

" I don't know... meaning Tenten might want to get home, and I haven't had Ichiraku for a while but... " Naruto stopped on arrival to Shibuki's home. " Why not " They entered the home as Naruto pulled of his bag. " Here's your weapon order " He opened the bag but closed it iagain in embarassment. " Heh wrong bag..."

Tenten was walking around the village looking for a place she could get supplies until she turned round seeing a man and women walking up to her.

" excuse me girl, have you seen a boy aorund here... he had a blue bag on " The man said. " He also had short blonde spiked hair and a orange jumpsuit on " He continued. Tenten thought for a minute before replying.

" Why are you looking for him?" She asked plaing her hand on her hip, ready to grab a scroll. " I might have seen him if you have a good enough reason "

" Why he stole a bag of weapons from us on the road " The women said looking up at her. Tenten grabbed her scroll and put it out in front of her.

" your the guys from before " She said biting her thumb and opening her scroll. The two people, who were identified as rouge ninja, charged at her. Tenten spread her blood on the scroll then summoned two sets of knum-chuks then dodged there charge. She caught a glimpse of there headbands 'mist' just as her ankle was grabbed.

" Your a noisance kid " The male said throwing her towards the water. She landed on top of the water, rolling along the surface. She stood up and charged at them again. The two nin laughed before forming a few seals. A wave appeared behind Tenten as she turned being pulled under the water. She couldn't surface.

" I wonder where Tenten is?" Naruto said looking around for Tenten with Shibuki.

" I'll look in the inn incase she planned on staying. Why don't you look near the waterfall for her " Nauto ran off after this message.

" Naruto started to head towards the lake just as he saw two ninja forming seals. He looked out at the lake then saw something floating ontop.

" That looks like...a knum-chuk!" He dove into the water and swam towards the object. The ninja laughed while causing another wave. Naruto formed some clones then dove under the water. The clones diverted the nin's attention as the real Naruto dove to save a drowning Tenten.

" He saw a blurred figure floating around so he swam towards it. As he got closer, it got clearer until he could grab it. It was Tenten, unconcious. He surfaced just as a wave came down on him but he swam back up while placing Tenten on his back. He focused his chakira to his feet then ran along the surface towards the shore. A wave appeared infront of him so he summoned two shadow clones. He put his hand out as the two clones performed the rasengan. He charged in with his hand out after it was finished, evaporating the wave. When he reached the land he sat Tenten against a tree then formed his rasengan again and ran at the ninja. They laughed at this until another ninja appeared behind them.

" Rasengan!" Naruto appeared with a ball of chakira in hand and rammed it in to the womans stomach knocking her back. The male turned as another clone charged at him with another rasengan. He moved out the way and ran to his comrade, picking her up then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto ran back to Tenten, who wasn't breathing. " Tenten! oh man... what should I do?..." Shibuki ran up after hearing the noise of fighting to see Naruto holding Tenten in his arms.

" Naruto is she..." He said running beside him.

" She's not breathing..." He sat her on her back then took a deep breathe then started a CPR procedure. " She's gonna kill me after this..." He said taking another breathe. After a few minutes Tenten started to cough startling an exausted Naruto. Her eyes opened slowly then she sat up patting her chest.

" what happened...?" She said looking cofused.

" That's right, you past out " Naruto said rubbing his head. Tenten stood up then looked out to the water.

Shibuki stood up. " yea, and Naruto revived you by us-" Naruto covered up Shibuki's mouth.

" If you tell her she'll kill me " Tenten turned.

" Is that right... well thanks Naruto " Everyone froze.

" eh, yoor not gonna pound me?" Naruto asked confused.

" Want me too ?" Naruto backed waving his hands about. She looked around then saw her bag floating in the water. " well, that whole switch the bags was a wasted effort"

Naruto started rubbing his head some more. " Oh Tenten, I kinda arranged for us to stay here tonight... since it's already late " Tenten nodded then headed back, hopeing to change her very wet look to dry. Naruto dove into the water again to retreive the bag, that Tenten dropped.

Shibuki showed them there room until they both nearly lost it. They only had a one bedroom apartment with two single beds in the room. There was a reasonable sized bathroom and kitchen though.

" So this is were we're staying tonight?" Tenten asked walking in and looking around. " okay "

" Hey Tenten, are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked in a scared sorta way.

" Well I'll leave you to it, by the way I left some clothes for you two behind the shojitsu screen. " Shibuki left. Naruto was still confused to Tenten's sudden change.

Tenten was first to change. She wore a darkblue sleeveless nightdress. She then took out her buns letting her hair fall down to about mid way of her back. She stepped out from behind the screen folding her clothes, Naruto tried not to look to curious. Tenten caught him taking a peek then blushed about it. Naruto decided to stop himself so went to get changed after sneezing a few times. He was given a white top with black shorts. He didn't care as long as he could get to sleep in them. Once they were both ready they went downstairs to make something to eat. While they tried to make something edible Naruto decided to bring something irresistable.

" Hey Ten-ten chan, when we get back to the village..." He started to blush. " ...will you go on a date with me?" He gulped.

Tenten blushed. " why not... " She said showing a happy smile indicating it was a definate yes. Naruto smiled back before scolding his hand making some cupped ramen.


	5. First kiss

Story so far- Tsunade sends Naruto and Tenten on a c-rank mission. They have the lowest mission accounts due to other things and give them a delivery of weapons to the hidden waterfall village. They head out with the impression of what she said but Tsunade had something else planned. On the way Naruto decides to do some training when Tenten wasn't around so trains on the water. Tenten gets curious to his whereabouts so goes to look for him seeing him on the water. She found him 'cool' at that point. Once they escaped a genjutsu theyarrive at the waterfall in the day limit then are greeted by Shibuki, the village leader. They then decide to stay the night, just as Tenten is attacked and almost drowned. Naruto dove in and saved her by giving her mouth-to-mouth. Something unexpected happened though. Naruto guarded himself towards her but she never hut him for 'kissing' her, no, it was quite the oppisite.

sorry if not to accurate or detailed.

**Chapter 5- Coincidence or fate?**

Naruto and Tenten stood outside on the front porch of there apartment Shibuki loaned them in there jammies given to them. Naruto sat on the raised step as Tenten just kept standing in fright of her dress blowing up.

" Hey Tenten..." Naruto said still staring straight ahead of himself. " What do you think of me...?" Tenten looked down on him. She thought for a minute then decided to sit next to him holding her dress down.

" Well...your a baka that always does the oppisite of what your told " She said trying to think of something else.

" I mean personally about me..." Naruto said staring blankly at the sky now.

"personally...well... you .. I don't know. I don't really know you that well, but I know... well heard your an over confident, hyperactive knucklehead that want's to become hokage and would do anything for that dream" She said smiling. Naruto smiled back.

" Also... do you see me as a ... friend or just someone who--"

" A friend of course but..." Naruto turned to stare at her now. She blushed. " ...I don't really know anything about your life, not that I need to know or anything " She said waving her hand about. Naruto smiled.

" that's okay. I have people to look out for me now, remember " She nodded.

The next ten minutes was quiet until Naruto got up.

" Hey, Tenten... remember I'm taking you to dinner when we get back " He said smiling. She smiled back then jumped up until a gust of wind blew by.

" Ekk!" Tenten squealed as the back of her dress blew up. Naruto reddened before looking away. " damn wind !" She beamed. They decided to go a walk since the moon was whole and no-one was out so the whole jammies didn't matter. They walked along the water's edge until Naruto decided to walk on it so ran along the shore then turned onto the water.

" Hey Tenten come on, your not gonna get wet!" He called. Tenten refused until Naruto ran up and picked her up in a bridal carriage. She blushed like hell as he carried her along the surface of the water. She actually enjoyed it.

Once they got out to the middle Naruto placed Tenten down slowly as she focused chakira to her feet until she was fullt standing on the surface of the lake. She stood staring at Naruto who now was staring at the moon in the night sky. Tenten moved closer to him until she was linked in arm with his. Naruto's head shot round to her as she smiled and blushed at the same time. He smiled back comforting her action then she placed her head on his shoulder before he placed his head against hers as they both looked out at the moonlit sky. So enrolled in the moment they both lost control of there chakira droppong them into the water doing the very thing they didn't want. To get soaked.

Naruto pulled Tenten towards his body in comfort and she swung her arms around him. There heads were but inches away from each other until they moved closer and closer until, they kissed. Naruto arms were around Tenten's waist and leg as Tenten's were around Naruto's neck, lightly sitting on his shoulders. They both felt like jerking back in a state of not knowing what became of them but something kept them together... something irresistable and enjoyable. They sunk lower to the bottom as they kissed until they lay on the bottom before releasing. They stared into each others eyes before surfacing, even then they hugged and kissed again, both feeling the happiness and passion in each other. Once reaching the surface they raised themselves out using there chakira again before releasing once more.

Naruto's eyes lit up with happiness he had never felt.

Tenten's eyes lit up with love she never knew was possible.

Naruto touched Tenten's cheek with disbeleif.

Tenten hugged Naruto with so much love they both fell back.

Naruto landed on his back, as you would on ground, as Tenten fell on top of him before trying for another kiss. Naruto accepted happily as they kissed for the third time.

Naruto lay on the grass with Tenten cuddle close to him as they were clasped in hands. Naruto's right hand left stroking her hair as if it were the most precious thing in his life. Tenten's right arm was under her body as Naruto's right arm was her 'pillow' until she raised her head from her sleepy position. Naruto stared back with his cerulean blue eyes as lit up as ever. Tenten smiled back as her chocolate like eyes sweetened Naruto;s thoughts and feeling about her. She then curled up into him as much as she could, a faint whisper was then heard.

" I love you " Naruto beamed as he cuddled into her,

" I love you too " He said nuzzling her head then picking her up. " We better head back now, you'll catch a death of cold out here "

* * *

Sorry for the short chap but I have writers block just now and I wanted to get them together before I drag on any longer...get back as soon as I have any ideas,soz for any inconvenince 


	6. She loves me, she loves me not

Man this stories getting to me. I have so many ideas going through my head and want to put them into fics but it's confusing me. there mostly NaruTen though. Well here's chap six! R&R I also noticed I've had Tenten say _kun _and Naruto _chan _so sorry since there not the same age but who cares right, they are now. damn it I've confused myself now. Did I say earlier that they were the same age, I can't be bothered reading my own story and sorry for the long wait for the story. I got lazy(er) and my internet cut off the day after finishing this chap, honestly. wel here's the next chap. YYEEAAHH!! enjoy and remember, kusho... I forgot!! until next crap.

**Chapter six- She loves me, She loves me not**

The next morning naruto woke up with Tenten cuddled close to him on his bed. the covers seemed everywhere so he pulled them up and over both of them. He put his arm under her head for support as he sat up trying to raise her with him, slowly not to wake her. Her eyes opened slowly as Naruto pulled her closer. She flung her arms around Naruto's neck making him yelp with fright.

" Morning Naruto-kun" She said along with a small yawn.

" morning Tenten... how'd you sleep?" Naruto asked as she sat up and curled her body into his.

" In my bed or your?" She said giggling alittle. Naruto blushed.

" You sleep well then? hey Tenten can I ask you something " Naruto said cuddling her some more.

" what Naruto-kun?" She asked looking into his sky blue eyes.

" well about last night... was it... permanent?" He asked looking away. Tenten kissed his cheek making him turn his head back.

" don't you want it to?" She said looking at his eyes with a hint of sadness.

" No it's not that! it's just well..." His tone lowered as he spoke. " I've really been in a relationship with anyone..." He said showing a bit of a blush.

Tenten laughed. " Neither have I" She said, in a sorta happy tone. " you mean I was your first kiss then..." She said as the topic suddenly changed.

" well uh... I guess... but didn't you just say that..." Naruto blushed even more.

" Your my first too?" She said now thinking about it. " well then it's official right?" She said practicly suffocating her now 'boyfriend' Uzumaki Naruto.

" Hey c'mon Tenten, I can hardly breathe" He said loosening her death grip on his neck. Tenten let go while climbing out of the bed and walking over to her clothes which hung the screen they used yesterday. Naruto smiled while staring at the ceiling. Tenten saw then came a fake cough to attract his attention, it worked as hey jumped then fell out the bed.

" damn it... oww" He said banging his head off the side table. " C'mon we better head before this place decides to kill me " He said smirking then standing up and grabbing his clothes.

After they both changed they headed off to meet Shibuki waiting on them at the supply store. He had two back packs in hand anda smile.

" I managed to get you some supplies from the store, I know the couple that work there " He said threwing the two there bags. He then raised his pinky and smiled. " You better take care of her Naruto " Naruto blushed before nodding. Tenten laughed.

" I'll take care of him too Shibuki, aregato for everything " Tenten said pulling Naruto's arm. They waved before diving into the lake and swam for the exit.

Once they arose from the crater like hole Tenten grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tied to rinse some water from it before walking towards Naruto, who was standing just outside the waterfall path.

" That was pointless since we got wet again " She said trying for a joke. Naruto slightly laughed befor turning to her.

" yeah, but atleast we can go home now " He said smiling more.

" Just remember you owe me lunch " she said running towards him with a grin. He blushed alittle before rubbing his head hesitantly.

" Did I really say that?" He said as Tenten louged at him.

" yes " Naruto lost his balance as he stepped back, Tenten still attached as they fell, falling off the cliff like path. Naruto held Tenten as he looked below him. Tenten also did this and seeing the lake below they both got into a diving position and landed in the cool and refreshing water as he cuddled up again. They floated around the water a bit until Tenten began to lose her air so taking the first idea he went for it and kissed her, passing air into her while doing so. They both felt warm inside as they floated to the surface just as Tenten spoke up.

" Sorry Naruto but I have to say this..." Naruto's face frowned thinking he already knew the answer so pacing himself slowly away Tenten spoke up again. " I Love You Naruto-kun!" She said grabbing him. Naruto began to feel quezy.

_' What is this feeling inside my stomach. I feel a little quezy ' Naruto began to think to himself._

_**" You are stupid boy, aren't you?" Came a snarling insult from the damned demon inside him.**_

_" What would you know " Naruto said finding himself standing infront of a large sealed gate. _

_**" I know enough to tell you what that feeling is you brat" Said the nine tailed spirit.**_

_" What do you care? It's not like you do things willingly. You always want something from me you damn-"_

_**" You insulant---- all I ask is that you see me more... If I can talk to you more then I can understand you more and therefore help you survive the cruel world that lies back at the village for you " The kyuubi said giving a fake friendly tone.**_

_" talk? I don't believe that " Naruto said backing off._

_**" you better believe it boy!" The kyuubi growled " In order to survive you must use my chakira. I only intend to help you to save myself as soon as this seal breaks you are dead along with the rest of the village of Konoha " The Demon spat.**_

_" ha, as if that would happen " Naruto laughed. " Anyway sure i'll talk more but can you really tell me what's happening to me.?" Naruto asked changing the topic._

_**" you have never felt this way then, ever?" The kyuubi said lowering his head to see the boy more clearly. Naruto nodded. " Then you never have felt loved " He continued.**_

_" Love...? " _

_**" the thing the villagers never gave you... this girl is making up for it... and not for pity you baka " The kyuubi said lifting his head again to look around the room.**_

_" Tenten-chan..."_

" Naruto-kun!" Tenten screamed as Naruto came to his senses.

" Tenten-chan...I Love You Too!" He yelled hugging her with every ounce of energy, somehow felling dae-ja-vue but this felt more... He liked this time better.

Once they both climbed out the water Tenten playfully pushed Naruto back in while grabbing a bag and running off. Naruto floated on the surface with a faint grin on his face then he climbed back up, grabbed his bag then chased after Tenten in the event of getting payback.

ten minutes later Naruto seemed to be carrying Tenten in a bridal hold. Seems she ran herself tired, while she laughed so hard, kept shouting stuff back to Naruto and the most important thing... she ran into a tree. Naruto had called on her and she turned to see, but still kept running... straight towards a tree. Naruto held back on laughing as he thought back. He felt releived that she was 'sleeping' now as he could think (yea right!) until a very faint rustle echoed through his mind. Turning round he saw two ninja standing, and with intent to kill.

" Hey kid, so you successfuly delivered the tools huh. fine then we'll kill you to satisfy our boss, right Auron?" The woman said. She wore a long robe-like dress and her hair was a light purple and hund to her waist. Her eyes looked white, but was difrent from the Byakugan.

" Right Orta " The man said. He stood inbaggy black pants, baggy black jumper and had a few belts around his chest and waist. His eyes were difrent from the womans though. His seemed normal, blue. His dark red hair was matted into a bobble that hung to his waist to.

" what do you guys want!?" Naruto snapped. Tenten tossed a little.

" What we want, wanted, was those tools but since that Shibuki has them now or mission failed. So your our entertainment kid " The guy laughed.

" Yea right... your messing with the number one leaf ninja !" He glotted.

" number one ninja? They must have some pretty weak ninja there then. fine once we kill you and that girl we'll attack your village and kill everyone there too " The woman now laughed.

Once both nin calmed a few seconds later the man took out a scroll from his back belt and charged straight towards Naruto. thinking fast he jumpped out of the way gripping onto Tenten more as she turned some more. He hid behind a tree trying to wake her up.

" Tenten... wake up Tenten.." He whispered. Not responding he tok a deep breathe and kissed her, which she immediatly responded to grabbing him.

" Itai... my had hurts " She complained.

" Tenten, nows not the time..." Tenten turned to Naruto just as the guy appeared infront of them. Slamming a spiked mace onto the tree Naruto grabbed Tenten and jumpped again before getting hit.

" What did I miss?" She asked pulling out a scroll of her own.

" I'll explain later but keep your guard up okay " He said reaching for a kunai and star.

" Hai..." With that they both jumpped off in the oppisite direction.

Tenten ran through the forest gripping tight to her scroll while glancing to every area of the trees until a kunai got her on the arm, dropping the scroll she turned to her attacker.

" hello kid " Came a woman's voice. " So your first to die then?" She laughed.

' how did she? I never felt her presence or heard her ' Tenten thought grabbing her scroll. feeling a cold blade to her neck Orat had a blade to her neck.

" go ahead and grab it " Tenten smirked as she reached down her waist and grabbed her second scroll and cutting her finger on the blade wiped it on the scroll and summoned a cloud of smoke. The woman coughed until she felt a wooden pole hit her in the face, knocking her back. " Tente charged with the pole in a lance position and rammed it into her stomach then volting kicked her back knocking her into a tree. As Tenten walked over to her she heard a giggle from above. She quickly looked up and saw the guy falling onto her with his mace. Back flipping out of the way she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. looking down onto it she saw the tip of a blade stick out. blood dripped until she fell to the ground then dissapeared.

" What the!"The guy called.

" That was a shadow clone you baka's" Came a voice from the trees, there stood Naruto and Tenten in a mocking pose.

" How did, it should've disapeared when I hit it on the arm " The woman stated.

" It didn't because unfortunatly that was the real one but as Tenten summoned her weapon there was smoke and that's when we made the change " Naruto glotted. feeling annoyed the woman formed some hand seals as the guy charged at Naruto. pushing Tenten away Naruto jumpped down forming his familiar hand sign. " Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" With in seconds the forest was filled with 499 naruto clones then there was himself.

* * *

Okay this was not the best chap but I was getting frustrated incase I grew some haters(okay?) so I'm working on the next chap just now so be patient and see what happens.


	7. the seal and you

the continuation of the fight so here goes...

disclaimer- Don't make me say it plz... fine... I.. don't own...Naruto...there I said it

**Chapter 7**

" It didn't because unfortunatly that was the real one but as Tenten summoned her weapon there was smoke and that's when we made the change " Naruto glotted. feeling annoyed the woman formed some hand seals as the guy charged at Naruto. pushing Tenten away Naruto jumpped down forming his familiar hand sign. " Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" With in seconds the forest was filled with 499 naruto clones then there was himself.

finishing her seals Orta laughed while placing her hand on the ground. Auron jumpped in the air while beggining his seals. Naruto glanced around for whatever the woman had summoned until the ground underneath him rummbled. jumpping up to avoid it he appeared right in front of the man earning him a good water pulse move aainst his whole body knocking him against a tree. wincing in pain he looked ahead just as a cold pain entered his body. thanks to this Naruto lost control and al the bunshins he summoned disappeared into smoke. catching his breathe he noticed somthing behind him with a grip on his arms and torso which also kept squeezing him tighter.

" kusho... I have to, ITAI!! " The demon like thing he saw thrust a ice like spear through his left leg then threw his towards a tree oppisite them. hitting it Naruto's body heavily tensed as he stood up, slowly and painfully. seeing the monster thing run at him he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst until arms rapped around him and pulled him to safety. opening them he saw Tenten holding her left collar. she was bleeding.

" Are you okay Naruto-kun?" She gasped.

" Tenten-chan... your hurt " He yelled reaching for a bandade in his bag pouch. " Here take this " He wrapped it around upper torso where her wound was made.

" you need it more, your legs hurt..." She pointed out. Naruto nodded back.

" HAHAHA, you have some nerve acting so calm in a battle with a skilled opponent! " came a mans voice.

just then Auron jumpped by snatching Tenten and kicking Naruto down from the tree.

" nani... how did he... that was so fast " Naruto yelled.

" it wasn't speed kid, you were distracted with your girlfriend here " The guy laughed as Naruto slowly stood up. " and now she's gonna die just like you " He laughed some more while placing a kunai to her neck. feeling angered Naruto closed his eyes and entered a deep thought.

_**" ha, you've given up already kit " The kyuubi snarled.**_

_" no because your gonna give me what you owe " Naruto commanded._

_**" what makes you think I owe you anything " The demon questioned.**_

_" you said it fox, she's the closest person I have right now and you know how I feel about losing my precious people " Naruto lectured. " and this isn't exactly my idea of a plan but it's all I can think of just now!"_

_**" I admit I like you in a way, so I will loan you some of my chakra but are you sure she's ready to see?" The kyuubi asked, laughingly.**_

_" Give me your god damn chakra fox!!! This is no time to argue about it since time's ticking by in life and Tenten's in a hell of a situation !!" He yelled._

_**" fine.. you can have some of my chakra but you owe me kit " The fox sighed while summoning some of his chakra towards Naruto. Once he was engulfed in the red chakra he demanded, Naruto opened his eyes to come face to face with the rouge ninja.**_

Naruto gave a loud roar then in a second appeared behind the nin and lauched a powerful punch to the side of his head before he could even see what was going on. Tenten's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto. He jumped to the ground as she slowly looked down on him. His body was covered in red chakra, which gave him the feature of two long fox ears, a long red tail and his teeth became fanged. The thing she really concentrated on was his eyes. They became slit, and the once know friendly blue eyes she loved became blood red, and filled with anger. The only thing she could do was stare at the formed naruto. Naruto crouched down onto his hands then charged the nin again on all fours gaining speed. Feeling totally pissed off the female, Orta commanded her summon to block the on coming attack, which it immediatly jumped in the way of Naruto's attack.

**" ARGHH!" **Naruto battlecried as he raised his fist and punched the center of the summon. His took the blow then grabbed Naruto's arm and squeezed it in attemt to send pain through his body. Naruto gave a fox grin then punched it's head with his other hand sending it flying towards the woman who couldn't get away in time.

" You little punk!!" The guy cried as he ran at Naruto. seeing this Naruto summoned five kage bunshins, all with fox features, and charged him. three clones stood at the front of the formation with there hands behind them as the other three stood behind them forming a red sphere of chakra in thre hands. One the sphere was complete the back three disappeared. Naruto ran at the guy while the two clones ran at the woman and summon.

**" Rasengan!" **He called ramming it into the guys top torso. taking the full blow he flew back and hit a tree then fell to the ground. The clones did the same to the other two enemies causing the same damage. The summon disappeared as the woman lay on the ground, barely alive. Naruto's eyes started to change colour again, leaving his friendly blue eyes as the red chakra around his body slowly faded away back inside him. Tenten's eyes showed fear as she watched from the tree she sat up on admiring Naruto's strength but in the same feared it.

" naruto...kun..." She whispered just before Naruto colasped to the ground. See this she gasped then jumpped down from the tree to help.

Once Naruto came through, Tenten could only hug him. Naruto showed a faint smile as she did this.

" Naruto I was so worried that you were... I thought you... Naruto-kun I'm glad your safe!" She teared.

" Tenten-chan..your.. hurting...me" He barely said as Tenten loosened up a little.

" gomen Naruto-kun..." She said looking away.

" Hey, Tenten-chan, how's your arm now?" Naruto asked trying to start something, before she did.

" It's fine... but there's something I want to ask you " Tenten said looking a him again. naruto gulped.

" Gomen I didn't tell you sooner " Naruto said rubbing his back, which now really hurt.

" what, I was gonna ask you about those ninja back there. They seemed annoyed but I wonder who sent them " She said handing Naruto a damp peice of clothe.

" about..the ninja.. then you didn't see em...and-"

" If you mean about the kyuubi then I knew about that ages ago " She said raiseing a finger in front of her. Naruto just stared.

" but didn't you say you didn't know why the villagers hated me?" He asked determined to find out what was going on. " That's the reason so if you knew-" He was cut of again.

" I said that because I feel that that's not a good enough reason to hate someone, since you had no option over it " She said. Naruto smiled while lowering his head.

" aregato Tenten-chan..." He gave a small tear permission to fall down his face. "

" for what Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked not sure why she was being thanked.

" For accepting me even though I have fuzz ball inside me " He said lifting his head with a grin on his face.

" no problem, since we are going out right?" She smiled back. They both then laughed, not sure why but they did.

After ten minutes naruto persvaded Tenten to let him walk, as they headed back home to Konoha. Tenten was still complaining about him walking so soon but he was persistant so she had his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist. She held his chest with her other.

" Hey Tenten-chan.. how did you find out about me?" Naruto asked after it bugging him for a while.

" find out?" she repeated. " It was Tsunade-sama that told me " She answered slowing down.

" I thought it was forbidden to talk about it " he said trying to get her to speed up.

" well Tsunade thought it was a good idea for me to know. Would you have prefered I found out the hard way?" She said showing a smile. Naruto gave a smirk.

" I guess your right " he said giving a sigh after it. " anyway we're almost home so we could head to Ichiraku's first " He smiled.

" No way.. you rest first cause I'm not having you pass out in your ramen bowl " She said, with a serious face.

" but Tenten-chan..." He pleaded.

" no ramen until you go home and rest. Once I see you and you look fine then I;ll go out for something to eat with you, okay?" She said still with a serious face.

' man she's being to serious now.. must be a girl thing...' He thought. " fine rest then eat. but we have to see obaa-chan first " he said.

" i know so meet Tsunade-sama then home then " She smiled.

' kuso... she doesn't give up does she...' " fine i'll see her, rest then can we eat?" He moaned.

" your offy determined to eat with me aren't you" Tenten giggled.

" actually I just want ramen the now..." He said while falling to the ground. " ITAI... what I say...?"  
" baka..." Tenten walked off as Naruto lay on the ground thinking.

Once Konoha came into sight they both gave a sigh of relief. Naruto, for some reason, had Tenten on his back.

" how did you manage to convince me to carry you ?" He asked for the tenth time since they fell out over the ramen.

" I told you ten times... I'm given you training " She said trying to pretend she was drifting off to sleep.

" And I told you that's not good enough for me to carry you..." He sighed. " especially since i'm the injured..." He continued.

Once they reached the gates Tenten pounced off naruto's back sending him flyig forward since his weight was supporting Tenten. Tenten laughed until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned round only to see Neji, Lee and Gai standing in front of her.

" Welcome back my very youthful student " Gai said standing his gai pose with his thunb up. Naruto just sweatdropped while still lying on the ground.

" Tenten-chan it's great to see you back!" Lee cheered. Neji just smiled(yes he smiled) faintly.

" Hi, Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji " Tenten greeted. Soon after about ten seconds team kikashi appeared. Naruto's turn to say hi.

" Hi, kikashi-sensei, sakura, Sasuke " He said pushing himself off the ground.

" Hey naru- wait what you call me?" Sakura said looking at the blonde now standing infront of her.

" erm...sakura..." He said thinking if he insulted. He didn't find anything wrong though. " Why?"

" It's just you never called me 'chan' and you usally do?" She asked surprised.

Naruto grinned. " Did you want me to?" He said making Sakura blush.

" No way baka... It's just ..." She stopped as Tenten pounced onto his back effectivly knocking him back to the ground.

" Itai, Tenten-chan! That hurt more that last time " He cried.

" sorry naruto-kun.. but it was tempting " She giggled. Everyone stood confused.

" Naruto called Tenten...chan?" Neji said.

" Tenten called Naruto...kun?" sakura said. The two teens rubbed there heads in embarrasment.

" Yep I guess we did..." Naruto said acting innocent.

" That's because we..became really close " Tenten said messing Naruto's hair.

" So you to are dating?" Kikashi said straight up, instead of reading his book. Both teens were speechless so nodded instead.

Neji and Sakura's mouth's dropped.

" Hey Sakura" Naruto said noting what was happening. " Why would you care anyway? I thought you liked Sasuke "He said. Sasuke's eye twitched.

" Don't bring me into your little love affair dobe!" He yelled receiveing a full knock out blow from Tenten, hitting Sasuke in the skull and sending him towards the ground.

" Don't insult Naruto-kun like that TEME!!" She yelled. Sasuke started cursing as Sakura ran over to attend to him.

" That was uncalled for Tenten-chan..." Naruto sweatdropped. Tenten just smiled.

" So the dead last and my training partner are dating " Neji said, acting calm about the atmosphere.

" Hey, don't call Naruto-kun a dead last, Neji !!" Tenten yelled again, feeling pissed off at the reaction they were getting after being in the village for less than ten minutes.

" The youthfulness of my student and her new love!!" Gai squeled with Lee close by in a crying state. Tenten and Naruto sweatdropped as Kikashi seemed to be taking notes. ' this might be good enough for Jiriya's new novel' he thought.

feeling to crowded, tired and just plain annoyed the two teens ran off in attemt to escape the humilation. of course everyone was to busy to notice them leaving. Gai and Lee- being themselves, Kikashi- writing down the moment, Sakura-attending to Sasuke and sasuke...well he's unconcious, end of.

arriving outside the Hokage's office door Tenten quietly knocked on the door, but due to no answer Naruto shrugged and tried to open the door, which being locked he felt annoyed so summoned a kage bunshin, created a rasengan, hit the door which now opened then walked in. Tenten stood staring in awe.

" BAKA!! What the hell did you do to my door!!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto, who seemed to go deaf for moment.

" Tsunade-sama, sorry for naruto-kun's action but we finished our mission " Tenten said showing a slight bow to her idol.

" Well it seems so- wait what did you call Naruto?" Tsunade asked changing the topic. Naruto looked confused.

" I said 'Naruto...Kun' " She said thinking.

" Ah so our baka and weapns mistress are dating now are they?" She teased.

" What do you mean didn't you send us on that mission to get us to know each other, and become close" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

" actually no... I'll be honest though " This caught the teens off guard.

" be honest?" Tenten repeated.

" My only intention was for you to defeat two rouge mist nin who seemed to have something against the waterfall so I recommended you to for this mission to take them out, and was I right?" She said.

" You wanted us to fight of two rouge ninja, you knew were way strong, and didn't tell us about them!!" Naruto snapped. Tenten nodded in agreement with her blonde friend/boyfriend.

" I thought I mentioned that..." Tsunade mummbled.

" Well you skipped that part, especially since Tenten-chan was almost-" He was cut off with a hand covering his mouth. He moved it and turned to see Tenten smiling at the Hokage.

" We will be off then Hokage-sama " Tenten said dragging Naruto off, still covering his mouth. Once the door shut Tsunade let out a loud laugh.

" HA, cough it up suckers! I win the bet!" She cried as three unknown ninja appeared with depressed faces.

" that shouldn't have happened... how'd did they get together ?" One of the ninja asked feeling conned.

" THey got to know each other and that's that" Tsunade laughed receiving 100 ryo from the nin.

" I should never had betted against the kid, and said they'd get together instead..." another sighed.

( This was not an omen, Tsunade just got really, really, really lucky( it seemed a good idea and I thought i'd give her credit for the mission she sent the teens on))

Meanwhile somewhere in konoha, aka Ichiraku ramen shop, Naruto was eating away at his miso ramen as Tenten did the same, just slower.

" So Tenten-chan you up for some training later?" He asked wiping his mouth. Tenten nodded before finishing up her ramen.

" Now sounds good since we're both finished " She smiled as they split the bill, since they had half each.

Ten minutes later Naruto was running around for his life.

" KUSO! When did you become so good at fighting!?" He yelled while flying left, right, backflipping and diving in every direction he could.

" I resent that Naruto-kun!" Tenten yelled while jumping and flipping from every tree, while lauching flurries of kunai, shuriken, shuriken stars, sythes and aload of other random weapons.

End of my story, and I know it wasn't the best but I know it wasn't the worst either so i'm okay. sorry but if I finish my other story ' Uzumaki naruto who's he?' then I might continue this but i'm also on the verge of a really good story that won't be uploaded until complete, but I know it's gonna rock all stories( i hope) cause it's gonna get called Konoha freedom fighters, and it's yet another NaruTen, but don;t heppy since i'm only on chapter one and i want a lot of chaps. enough bragging, so I hope you liked my story and comment on it, more comments the better. even better if I can receive pointers on what I missed since I ain't reading it since I read it over while writing it, and those billon times were enough.

sayonara, U.T


End file.
